Lucas Swank
| anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Lucas Swank, known as Gallagher in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He calls himself a 'promoter' for Duelists and operates the Synchro Dimension's Underground Dueling Arena and Underground Labor Facility. Design Appearance Lucas is a dark-skinned man with dark hair which has a blond line of hair running through it horizontally across his head above his ears, which are pierced with multiple rings. He wears a white fur-lined coat over a black collared shirt decorated with purple flower symbols, golden sunglasses and a collection of golden rings, the rings on his index finger being set with red stones. He also wears a blue flower necklace. Personality Although he is associated with the Underground Dueling Arena illegal gambling Duels, Lucas appears to have a genuine interest in strong Duelists, though whether this is due to monetary interests is unknown. He is shown to be somewhat prideful, referring to himself as a "great promoter" and was irked to the point of physical methods when Gong Strong questioned the validity of his claim that he knew where to find strong Duelists. Voice/Mannerisms Lucas often refers to himself in the third person to emphasize his status, using a similar terminology to Gong Strong, calling himself, "this great promoter, Gallagher", in the Japanese version ("The Sultan of Swank" in the dub). In the dub, he often nicknames different characters, calling Shay "Shay Baby" and Dennis "Dashing Dennis." Biography History After Jean-Michel Roget's ascent to the position of Sector Security Director, he developed a partnership with Lucas; Lucas would identify strong Duelists in the Underground Dueling Arena and the Underground Labor Facility to send to Roget. In return, Roget would alert Lucas when a Security raid would happen, allowing Lucas to escape. On one occasion, Sergey Volkov arrived in the Labor Facility and defeated fifty Duelists. Lucas immediately sent for Roget and Sergey was accepted into Roget's service. Friendship Cup and Gong's Duel.]] When Dennis McField talked Gong Strong into Dueling him when they reached the Synchro Dimension separated from the other Lancers, Lucas observed their Duel from his car and was surprised to see Dennis Xyz Summon, as it was a new Summoning being used by Shay Obsidian, a new Duelist in the Underground Dueling Arena. When they finished and their audience left, he went up to the duo and proposed them to come with him, intending to bring them to the Underground Dueling Arena to "fight some strong Duelists". When Gong questioned whether there would be strong Duelists in the place that Lucas was taking them to, Lucas was offended and dragged the boys into the elevator. He showed them Shay Turbo Dueling Hunter Pace and explained where they were. Later, when he took them to meet Shay, he learned that they were comrades. He was confused when the group mentioned "Lancers" and "different dimensions", but Dennis evasively claimed it was nothing. Lucas explained Turbo Duels and the Friendship Cup to the Lancers, and when Dennis got excited, Lucas set him up to Turbo Duel Shay, as he had a good feeling about Dennis. Lucas provided the match commentary, urging the crowd to bet their money on Dennis, and when Dennis Pendulum Summoned, Lucas dramatically introduced the Summoning technique to the crowd. Before the Duel could end, Sector Security arrived and Lucas fled, having been pre-warned by Jean-Michel Roget. Lucas later appeared in the Underground Labor Facility before Officer 227, who had been defeated by the resident Duelists. He commented that 227 hadn't understood the rules and claimed superiority as an ex-Topsiders, but was worthless. Gong and Chojiro Tokumatsu ordered him to stop. Lucas explained his business in the Underground to them and that of Sergey Volkov, at the same time informing them of the rumors Roget was 'from another world', in addition to the rules of the underground. Sylvio Sawatari arrived and accepted the challenge to leave the underground. Friendship Cup Finals After watching the inmates cause a riot, Lucas decided to help quell them. He used a mining cart to capture some of the inmates and tried to do the same with Shay, Sylvio, and Moon Shadow but crashed into the electric gate. Lucas returned to Duel them but was stopped by Officer 227 and his fellow former officers, allowing Shay, Sylvio, and Moon Shadow to escape. Lucas would be arrested and was riding in a squad car with the former Duel Chasers following Yuya and Jack's Turbo Duel. Deck No cards in Lucas' Deck have been shown, but he claims to use a Forbidden Super Crazy Evil Deluxe Gorgeous Ultra Rare Deck™. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters